tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Typhoid
TYPHOID is a medical genius and a skilled virologist. She dispenses death and healing with the same detached, professional calm. Kevlar armor hides her features, and her personality reveals little else about her. She climbed her way up the Cobra ladder over the bodies of its enemies, and now assists Dr. Mindbender in overseeing the Medi-Viper Corps, often helping him in his diabolical mental experimentation. Not one for personal combat, she is usually armed with little more than a pistol sidearm and a set of surgical tools, although she has been known to pack heavier ordnance during field missions. While her impersonal nature and complete lack of a bedside manner haven't won her many friends within the Cobra organization, most who have had dealings with her respect her abilities and commitment. Description Typhoid Typhoid is an odd-looking figure in a large gas mask. Her black Kevlar armor is decorated by a Cobra sigil overlaying a biohazard logo. The figure's frame is slight, and little can be seen about the person under the mask, other than the fact that she is thin and walks with a slight limp. Rank insignias indicate she is head of Cobra's R&D division. Kwak Min Jeoung Kwak Min Jeoung is a young, stylish woman, with beautiful, deep brown eyes, and brown-black hair, pulled back to reveal her slender neck. She isn't very tall, and seems to be wearing platform high-heels to compensate. Her makeup is impeccable, and she carries herself with the grace and poise of a model. Her almond-shaped eyes sparkle with wit and intelligence. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Typhoid grew up with an interest in biology, but her restrictive parents would only allow her to study nutritional science, since it would allow her to be a "better caregiver" when she got older. Once Typhoid completed her undergraduate degree and could afford to support herself, she immediately began studying neuroscience, her initial interest, and bioinformatics. She got a job in a prestigious lab owned by the EE corporation, but became frustrated as her male co-workers both alienated her and took credit for her successes. By the time Cobra came recruiting with a promise to advance her based on skill, not gender, she was ready to jump ship. As part of Cobra's Medi-Viper squad she became skilled in battlefield surgery and experimental medicine. As she rose through the ranks she became an expert in virology, and now heads Cobra's Research and Development labs, with her personal focus being biological warfare. MUX History: Typhoid started out as Medi-Viper 667, and was eventually promoted to head of Cobra R&D. She walks with a limp due to an injury at the hand (literally) of a Decepticon "ally" of Cobra. She's had a severe fear and hatred of Transformers since the incident. Hazard-Vipers were organized in 2011 by Typhoid to handle secretive Cobra research. Typhoid then worked out of a secret medical facility in Cobra Unity. During the flood recovery efforts of 2012, she supplied drug-tainted emergency supplies to all parts of the world, laying seeds for later Cobra control and domination. In 2019, Typhoid went into the field in Boston to test the latest iteration of Z-Vipers. OOC Notes Typhoid is a classic case of intelligence outstripping morality. She compartmentalizes completely, and distances herself enough from effects of her work that she is completely amoral. She is little interested in politics, and sees the world as one giant lab to test out her creations. Paradoxically, she takes care of her parents and attends church regularly -- she considers herself a good person, even as she's engineering viruses that can wipe humanity from the face of the Earth. During the timewarp TP, Typhoid was reverted back to a little girl whom only spoke Korean. She was taken care of by Metal-Head until things were returned to normal. Typhoid utilizes Hazard-Vipers and Lab-Rats as her personal troops. Logs/Posts 2005 * July 07 - MARS Award Ceremony Category:2005 2007 * June 6 - "Kinetic and Typhoid" - Luminous TP Category:2007 2008 * October 27 - Kimber's Date with the Brainwave Scanner - Tired of the Holograms' stalling over their holographic technology, Major Bludd decides enough is enough and schedules Kimber to be put into the dreaded Brainwave Scanner. * October 16 - Drone Capture - Cobra crashes a test of a new artificially intelligent drone, hoping to steal it for their own. Flint and the Joes have other ideas. * 30 October - Holograms Returned - Cobra techs verify the authenticity of the holographic projectors Rio gave Major Bludd. The Major wastes no time in returning the Holograms to their manager. Category:2008 2009 Category:2009 * February 26 - "Colombia Invasion" *April 30 2009 - "Attack on Redville" - Cobra rides into sleepy Redville and paints the town Cobra blue! 2010 * "Interrogator's Brainwave Scanner Session" - Interrogator receives his punishment, but Dr. Mindbender makes him an offer he can't refuse! 2012 * February 13 - "Enhanced Foodstuffs Ready to Ship" 2016 * October 13 - "Cobra Island" - Typhoid reports on the condition of Cobra Island post-Hurricane Matthew. 2017 * July 21 - "Los Angeles" - Typhoid investigates what happened in Los Angeles. 2018 * 10 May - "The Very Mysterious Mr Sterling" - A new guest at Rancho Corba Acres receives medical treatment. * May 20 - "Surprise Audit" - Dr. Kwak is surprised by an unexpected audit of her medical center. * 20 May - "Mysterious Visitor" - Cobra's Luck, California facility gets a surprise IRS audit. * May 26 - "Re: IRS Audit" - Dr. Typhoid responds to Tomax and Xamot's offer to help. 2019 * January 1 - "Crimson Tea" - Cobra forces attempt to take Boston, using every nasty trick they have. * February 18 - "Coils of The Serpent" - Staff meetings in Cobra America * 09-26 - "Interesting Irc,dal.net Chat" - Interrogator and Deathsaurus chat online. Players Typhoid was created and is played by BZero. References Shattered Glass Shattered Glass Typhoid is older and runs a clinic in Springfield. What If? Universes Cobra World Typhoid As Minister of Reunified Korea, TYPHOID takes her job seriously. Mental and physical health care, including proper nutrition, are high priorities, as well as national security. Judicious use of the Brainwave Scanner keeps Korean political leaders in line, and drug-laced food keep the population docile and happy. Typhoid cares deeply about her people, and works tirelessly to eliminate disease, strife, and troublesome free will from first Korea and then the rest of the world. Joe World Typhoid In the Joe World universe, Dr. Kwak Min Jeong is a lecturer and scientist, travelling the world giving talks and sharing research on neurological diseases and their possible cures. Secretly, she is also an anti-world-order activist, with links to the militant group Cobra. Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra R&D Category:doctors Category:Female Characters Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Scientists